Dragons
by Jaybird Blu
Summary: Basically a rewrite of "Danny the Hybrid Dragon".
1. Chapter 1

_Hopefully actual plot will come out of this…._

Danny was scared. The strange creatures, humans as his Rumblehorn caretaker called them.

They had soft scales under thick metallic armored plates, wielding single claws and flaming sticks. Their leaders was immune to Nadder fire, the hottest fire, but the subordinates roasted like fish.

They barely managed to fling a heavy golden net over Prince's head before Danny's icy cold fire took twenty men's lives. He roared, a shrill scream that made several men turn tail and run for their man-carriers.

The leader roared, slamming his club-stick onto the ground in an aggressive gesture. Danny's wings flared, two great expanses of white membrane between ebony fingers. He snarled and blew mist from his nostrils, challenging the smaller human.

At just over 9 months old, Danny was seven feet long, with a huge 30 foot wingspan. He had a blazing under belly, bright white plating contrasting beautifully to his massive black frame, blazing emeralds for eyes glaring from lowered brows. Bright white teeth ready to snap down on the ugly human's face.

Which they nearly succeeded at.

The Dragon Master wheeled backwards, his dragon's hide cloak flapping wildly in the wind. His club whipped out and caught Danny right above the eye, knocking his head to the side.

A trickle of blood trickled from the minor wound, frightening the dragonling. No dragon had ever drawn blood from him. Danny's mouth twisted into a grimace of pain as a second blow struck his head crest, splitting a few of the feathery spines and earning a whine.

The Master gave another roar, much louder this time, and struck Danny in the face, breaking one of his baby fangs.

Danny, in pain, finally relented, lowering his body till his body brushed the floor.

A net was thrown over his body and Danny knew no more.

_So do you like? Should I continue or just leave the original? R&R Plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you! Your reviews were amazing! I feel amazing. This is, by popular demand, the second chapter of "DRAGONS," which will hopefully be longer than the first._

Danny was not a happy camper.

Though, who can blame him. After all, he'd been taken from his home, beaten, knocked unconscious, put in chains, and on top of it all, he was _starving._

Luckily, some fresh meat came through his prison door, a bowl of food in one paw and a weird animal hide object in the other.

Danny growled, baring sharp teeth.

Danny's chains creaked as he threw all of his weight into them, drawing a shout from the human.

He did it again, and the one of the weaker links practically exploded.

Danny flew across his cell at the guard, sending the bowl falling to the floor and spilling the contents onto the floor.

The dragonling scarfed it up, the tasteless burnt meat doing nothing to fill his empty belly.

Danny turned on the human, who was on his back trying to fasten the hide to it.

He allowed it, just to amuse him.

The human clamped something lose around his neck, but Danny was too busy to care.

Danny found himself locked in the room, the metal not shattering when he blew his green, ice-cold flames at it.

He allowed it to change into one of its more lethal forms.

He tried again, but the icicles bounced off and he found himself dodging his own icy projectiles.

Danny growled, this metal stuff was durable. He slammed his body into it, getting several humans' attention.

They ran for a lever, which slammed something down on Danny's head.

It cut into his face and neck, tearing the flesh open, and he shrieked, clawing at it. It tore free and he howled.

He sped from the cages, his wings stretched wide as he took off. A mounted crossbow launched a ridiculously huge arrow, which grazed his hind leg.

A huge gash opened up on the ebony scales.

He roared his impressive roar, building up a deadly, cold flame in the back of his throat.

Danny let it loose, covering the encampment in a thick layer of green-blue snow.

He flew away towards the Alpha's nest.


End file.
